


Jeanne’s Mansion

by UmbraHog



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Luigi's Mansion (2001), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series
Genre: Jeanne destroys a Gamecube classic, REALLY short story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: Jeanne steps into Luigi’s shoes as she explores the not-so-mysterious-as-of-this-current-period-of-time mansion from the Gamecube cult classic “Luigi’s Mansion” to find Bayonetta- and rip it a new back door with her commentary. Sonic, Wolf and Corrin show up as well to just serve as the story’s Toad save points and Professor E. Gadd gets almost completely ignored and King Boo just flat out gives up the further Jeanne explores the mansion and ruins Nintendo’s most ambitious launch title before Breath of The Wild.





	Jeanne’s Mansion

It was a dark and stormy night in a forest of leafless trees surrounding a path. All had seemed quiet until a flashlight shone through the darkness, belonging to a woman approximately 7 feet tall with long, platinum hair in a red biker’s outfit. She pulled a flyer out of her purse and looked at it. On the flyer, there was a picture of a mansion with a detailed map of the path to said mansion. “Of all the things Cereza immediately jumped into without second thought, it HAD to be a mansion from a contest NEITHER OF US entered or even knew about.” The woman said, looking at the picture before looking past the flyer and seeing a dark and dreary mansion in the distance as two lightning bolts clapped behind it.

 

When the woman got to the mansion’s steps, she noticed a plate of cookies with a folded slip of paper with the words “For Jeanne” written in almost claligraphy-like cursive. Jeanne picked up the plate and gazed at the cookies, immediately spotting noticable flaws with them. “Oatmeal Rasin… and they’re practially reeking of that store-bought feeling.” She said before she crushed the cookies with her hand and plucked the key out of the paper. Opening the door, the flashlight shined into the foyer, revealing a door blocked off with spectral thorns. Jeanne looked around and went up one of the two stairways into another door, which was locked.

 

Walking back down to the center of the foyer, Jeanne noticed a key surrounded by a ghostly orange aura. Knowing what this was, she grabbed the key from the unformed ghost, which then flew up to the door above the stairways. Walking up and unlocking the door, Jeanne walked in and was greeted to a failed scare attempt by the ghost from earlier, where not soon after, it was being vaccumed by a familiar face (at least to the Mario cast), Professor E. Gadd, who proceeded chasing the ghost whilst vaccuming around before Jeanne picked him up by the Poltergust 3000, causing the ghost to escape. “Ah, you must be-“ E. Gadd said before Jeanne cut him off, saying; “Cut the welcome wagon crap. Give me the vaccum so I can find Bayonetta and end this pitiful excuse of a fanfiction.”

 

“Well, don’t you at least want to-“ E. Gadd said before he was cut off again by Jeanne, who said; “I’ve played this game enough times to know this place like the back of my hand. I CAN HANDLE MYSELF.” “Alright, but at least take the Game Boy Horror so you can make progress…” E. Gadd said, handing Jeanne said device. “Tell Luigi to get therapy ASAP. The sooner he overcomes his fears, the sooner Nintendo will stop making Luigi’s Mansion games.” Jeanne responded as E. Gadd left the mansion. Getting the Poltergust on her back, Jeanne began her search as she started vaccuming candlelights and common ghosts to find the keys necessary to progress.

 

This journey’s bound to be a rather short one, from the look of things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late-17th Anniversary, Luigi’s Mansion! Don’t let Jeanne ruin how unique of a game you are, especially with your 3DS remake out as of now!


End file.
